Apariencias
by rawr222
Summary: Percy y Annabeth no se llevan muy bien de decirlo de alguna manera. Pero que pasa si por circunstancias se van a acercando y se hacen amigos...o van a llegar a ser ¿mas? Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan excepto algunos que son de mi invención.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Annabeth seguía dando vueltas a los cereales con la cuchara con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de la mano. Su casa parecía de locos, con los gemelos corriendo por toda la casa en calzoncillos mientras sus padres los perseguían con los pantalones de la mano. Tenían doce años, pero eso no les quitaba hacer las estúpidas bromas que no tenían gracia. Annabeth suspiro sus hermanos eran unos idiotas pero los quería con todo su ser. Ignorando a todo su alrededor se dispuso a terminar de desayunar. Estaba tan concentrada que se sobresalto al escuchar el sonido del móvil. Era un menaje de Thalia.

**Thals:**

**Mueve tu culo aquí ahora mismo. No aguanto más a mis padres. Me voy a morir. SOS.**

Annabeth se tuvo que reír. Thalia era así de melodramática, al igual que su padre. Le contesto con un rápido mensaje que ponía _enseguida voy._

-¡Mama me voy!-dijo Annabeth levantándose del taburate. Recogió la bandolera que estaba tirada a sus pies y se la puso al hombre. Soltó un gemido por el peso de la bolsa. _Estúpidos libros_ pensó la chica con frustración. Salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la entrada de su casa, donde había un espejo colgado así que aprovecho para comprobar cómo iba vestida. Pelo rubio suelto. Ojos delineados. Una camiseta gris que se deslizaba por mis hombros. Pantalones de mezclilla negros y una convers grises. _Perfecta. _-¡Adiós!

-Adiós cariño –dijo Frederick, el padre de Annabeth. Su madre Atenea estaba bastante ocupada persiguiendo a sus hermanos, así que no se entero de la salida de su hija. Annabeth sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta. _Bonita estampa familiar_ pensó.

Bajo las escaleras que tenía en el porche. Cruzo el caminito de piedra que la llevaba hasta la puerta de metal que llegaba a la calle. Cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para ver a su coche. Un mini Cooper gris. Amaba su coche, se lo regalaron cuando cumplió quince años.

-¡Joder! –dijo una voz grave al lado de Annabeth –maldito cacharro –murmuro la misma voz.

Annabeth se acerco a ver qué pasaba, ya que el matorral que separaba las casas no la dejaba ver. Sonrió a lo que veía. Su vecinito molesto, no había cosa mas que la alegrarla que verle molesto.

-Vaya Jackson, no sabía que conocieras el concepto ´´madrugar´´ -se burlo la rubia.

-Cierra la boca Chase –dijo Percy en un tono brusco sin mirarla –no estoy para tus mierdas.

-¡Oh! Tus palabras me hacen daño –dijo Annabeth poniéndose las manos en el pecho en signo de dolor –y ahora me pondré a llorar –dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Mira no estoy para tus gilipolleces ¿vale?, mi moto se acaba de joder y no est… -paro de hablar mientras recorría con la mirada a Annabeth de arriba abajo –sexy… -murmuro mientras pasaba la lengua por sus finos y sensuales labios.

La rubia enarco una ceja. Percy Jackson era el típico chico malo. Pelo negro, ojos verdes, con un poco de barba (vamos que guapo de cara) con buen cuerpo y siempre vestido con las camisetas ajustados haciendo que se notaran sus bien definidos músculos con una chaqueta de cuero, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas vans.

-Imbécil –le dijo Annabeth con desdén. Percy se levanto haciendo chascar sus rodillas. Era mucho más alto que ella por lo menos unos diez centímetros. Sonrió y se acerco a ella. La rubia extendió el brazo haciendo que el pecho de él y su mano chocaran. -¿Qué vas hacer?

-Tranquila –dijo el ojiverde agarrándola de la mano que tenía en su pecho y con el pulgar de su mano derecha le hacía círculos. Con la mano libre que le sobraba se la acerco a la cara y le metió un mechón rubio que sobraba detrás de la oreja –ya esta rubia. Por cierto tienes unos ojos grises preciosos…son como una tempestad ¿sabes?

Annabeth se sorprendió y ruborizo pero enseguida se recompuso, levanto la barbilla para hacer contacto con esos ojos verdes que se parecían tanto al océano que te podrías perder con toda la facilidad del mundo.

-Oh…mira se puso roja, que mona ella –dijo Percy encogiéndose de hombros y con su mano dándole un pequeño toque en la nariz.

La rubia se arrugó la nariz y se la froto con suavidad. Entrecerrando los ojos hacia él le dijo:

-No te creas tan especial, muchos chicos me lo han dicho eso y que podría conseguir lo que quisiera con ellos. Solo con un pestañear les tendría rendidos a mis pies –después de decir eso sonrió sulcemente.

Annabeth creyó haber visto como el cuerpo entero de Percy se tensaba y apretaba la mandibula.

-¿Así? Pue.. –el móvil de Annabeth le interrumpió. Abrió el bolso y miro que era otro mensaje de Thalia. Decía:

**Thals:**

**¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! TRAE TU TRASERO AQUÍ PERO ¡YA! **

Annabeth suspiro y se dirigió a Percy con una mueca de tristeza falsa.

-Lo siento Jackson, pero tu prima solicita de mis servicios –dijo todo esto pasándole un dedo por el pecho –pero bueno, hasta luego… o mejor nunca –le dijo sonriendo.

-Oye una pregunta –dijo el pelinegro juntando las manos bajo la barbilla y estirando los dedos para pegarlos delante de sus labios. Annabeth se quedo ahí parada esperando la pregunta. –Solo das servicios o también los compartes –al final de la frase su cara rompió en una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Dios! Qué asco das –dijo la rubia elevando la voz. Percy estallo en carcajadas y Annabeth se fue al coche refunfuñando lo idiota que era Percy Jackson.

-Nena no lo evites, sabes que deseas este cuerpo no lo niegues, afróntalo será más fácil –dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa que podía a ver cegado al mismísimo sol.

-¡Que te den! –dijo Annabeth llegando al coche. Cogió el mando del coche, dio al botón y al instante sonó la alarma para saber que estaba abierto.

Percy se quedo quieto donde estaba, mirando cómo se alejaba. Antes de que abriese la puerta le dijo:

-Por cierto Chase. Precioso culo –le dijo sonriendo –Ahí todo durito y bien puesto –dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Se hace lo que se puede, los chicos los quieres así y yo se lo doy. Así de simple. –le dijo Annabeth guiñándole el ojo y metiéndose en el coche. Una vez en el coche, arranco y se fue en dirección a la casa de Thalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esta es mi nueva historia y los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan y comenten si les gusta un beso y nos leemos ;))<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Era poco decir que Percy estaba cabreado. Su moto. Su precioso bebe se había estropeado. Después de que Annabeth se hubiera ido, con una sonrisa en la cara (le encantaba molestarla) siguió intentando arreglar la moto pero le era imposible, necesitaba más de un par de horas para arreglarla. Cogió el móvil que tenía en el bolsillo trasero. Desbloqueó el teléfono y busco el nombre de Nico y marco.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Percy? –pregunto Nico al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Nico, oye ¿me arias un favor? –cuestiono Percy con cansancio en la voz.

-Claro ¿Qué pasa? Tío

-Necesito que hoy vayas con el coche al insti –Nico iba a protestar porque no quería ir en coche a clases –se me a estropeado la moto, y necesito transporte.

-Haber empezado por ahí. Voy en cinco minutos. Nos vemos. –La línea se quedo en silencio. Nico había cortado.

Percy se giro para ir a cambiarse rápidamente se había manchado de aceite arreglando la moto y necesitaba una camisa nueva. A estas horas de la mañana la casa estaba vacía, su madre estaba trabajando. No le gustaba que su madre se levantara tan temprano para ir al trabajo, por las noches la calle era muy peligrosa. _Lo sé hijo pero es trabajo _es lo que siempre le decía y el asentía a regañadientes. Oyó un pitido fuera de la casa, proveniente de la calle. Era Nico. Cogió la mochila la cual estaba al lado de la puerta y salió pitando al coche de Nico, no sin antes cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

* * *

><p>Llevaban ya cinco minutos en un silencio que Annabeth describiría como normal, ni cómodo ni incómodo. La rubia esperaba que le chillara de un momento para otro. El aspecto de Thalia podría decirse que no era del todo…simpático. Con su pelo cortado al estilo pixie sus ojos azules eléctricos intimidantes siempre pintados bastante de negro para resaltarlos más y vestida de punk, daba bastante miedo. Annabeth freno ya que estaba en rojo. A su lado Thalia respiró hondo. <em>Allá vamos <em>pensó la ojigris.

-Bueno… -pero antes de que terminara de hablar Thalia ya estaba gritando y despotricando.

-¡ANNABETH, PORQUE TARDASTE TANTO, EH! ¡PODIA HABER MUERTO! ¡NO LO ENTIENDES, Y TU AHÍ TARDANDO CASI TE QUEDAS SIN TU MEJOR AMIGA! ¡NO LOS AGUANTO! –y siguió asi hasta que volvieron a parar en otro semáforo en rojo.

Annabeth se apoyo en el cristal sintiendo el frio en el cristal. Agradecida por la sensación que sentía en la piel cerró los ojos.

-¿Annabeth? ¿mé estas escuchando? –dijo Thalia ya en un tono más suave.

-Mmm…si –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y poniendo en marcha el coche ya que estaba en verde.

-Vale, y ahora es cuando me dices porque has tardado tanto en salvarme –dijo la punk. Annabeth sonrió. Su amiga siempre tan autoritaria y melodramática como siempre.

-Pues nada, salí ya para ir a ´´rescatarte´´ -dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos, a lo que Thalia iba responderle pero Annabeth se adelanto y prosiguió explicándola. – Y bueno me encontré con tu queridísimos primo –dijo con sarcasmo –y pues ya sabes lo de siempre, y ¡ah! Al parecer se le ha roto la moto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué se le ha roto _riptide_? –dijo con asombro.

-Vaya…no sabía que te preocuparas tanto por tu _primito_ –dijo para burlarse de ella.

-¡¿Pero qué dices, loca?! Que me va a importar él, lo que me importa es la moto. Me iba a llevar a una tienda lejos de aquí y lo necesitaba. Estúpido _cabeza de algas._ No sabe hacer nada bien –siguió jurando lo que le haría a su primo por lo bajo. Annabeth lo único que podía hacer era reírse.

Llegaron a los aparcamientos de Goode. Salieron del coche para dirigirse a la entrada a esperar a sus amigos. Diez minutos después muchos alumnos llegaron al instituto. Entre toda la gente Thalia consiguió ver una cabellera rubia y llamo la atención de Annabeth para decirle que ya habían llegado.

-Os tomasteis vuestro tiempo ¿no? –Dijo Thalia con una voz molesta –Annabeth y yo casi nos hacemos viejas por vuestra culpa.

-Exagerada… -dijo una voz detrás de Frank, el corpulento del grupo. Todo el mundo pensaba que tenía la cara de un bebe panda. Era muy mono.

-¿Qué dijiste Katie? Es que no te he escuchado bien –dijo Thalia entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo una mano en la oreja para poder ´´escuchar bien´´.

Detrás de Frank salió una chica sonriendo de una estatura media con el pelo castaño clarito, con algunas pecas salteadas en las mejillas y por ojos un color verde oscuro.

-Nada, solo decía que hace calor ¿no? –dijo Katie abanicándose con la mano. –Ey Pipes, ¿Cuánto queda para que suene el timbre?

Una chica de estatura baja, de ojos caleidoscópicos y de cabello castaño y cortado desigual y con una pluma en el, miro el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda.

-Pues…unos diez minutos –dijo Piper para resolver la duda de Katie. – ¿Vamos entrando?

Al lado de de Piper una chica respondió. Era de tez oscura con el cabello castaño oscuro rizado y con unos ojos dorados y de la misma estatura que la de Piper.

-Si vallamos, que al final entre tanta estupidez se nos hace tarde –dijo Hazel mientras agarraba del codo a Frank y le guiaba dentro de la escuela.

-Oye que no son estupideces. Solo protestaba de que habíais llegado tarde –dijo Thalia gritando hacia la dirección donde se había dirigido Hazel. –Una ya no puede expresar lo que siente –dijo la ojiazul por lo bajo.

-La verdad me sorprende –dijo un chico rubio con los ojos azules eléctricos al igual que Thalia y con una cicatriz encima del labio superior.

-¿El que hermanito? –dijo la punk. La gente nunca los relacionaba ya que eran muy diferentes. Lo único en lo que se parecían era en los ojos.

-Que estén juntos –dijo Jason, refiriéndose a Hazel y a Frank. Los demás le miraron con una ceja levantada. -¿Qué? Es verdad son tan timidos…

Annabeth camino hacia donde estaba él. Le puso una mano encima de su hombro y le dijo:

-Misterios del universo, no le des más vueltas –dijo la rubia y se dio la vuelta para entrar al instituto seguida por sus amigos que seguían hablando.

* * *

><p>-Entonces ¿la vas a llevar al taller de Beckendorf? –pregunto Nico estacionando el auto en el parking del instituto.<p>

-No, se lo que la pasa y después de clase la arreglare. No me puedo permitir gastar el dinero en una reparación tan simple –contesto Percy aun sentando en el coche.

-Entiendo –dijo Nico asintiendo con la cabeza. –Bueno ¿tienes la manzana?

Percy sonrió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo en signo de afirmación. La saco de su mochila y se la enseño a Nico. Salieron del coche para encontrarse unos cuantos pasos más adelante a unos gemelos unos pocos centímetros más bajos que Nico y Percy. Tenían el cabello castaño al igual que los ojos, con una sonrisa maniaca en sus rostros.

-Hey chicos, ha tocado hace unos quince minutos –dijo Connor, el de la izquierda. -¿Queréis un poco? –dijo ofreciéndoles un cigarro.

-No, ahora no, pero gracias Connor –dijo Percy negándose con la cabeza. Puede que le necesitase mas tarde para relajarse.

-¿Cómo es que habéis llegado tan tarde? Aunque no me quejo, con tal de perder clases… -dijo el de la derecha haciendo una mueca de indiferencia.

Percy les conto que habían llegado a tarde a causa de su moto. Y que estaba bastante de mal humor.

-Pues vaya putada, tío –dijo Travis, el de la derecha. Termino su cigarro y lo piso con su zapato. Choco sus palmas haciendo ruido y frotándoselas –imagino que habréis traido algo para que nos perdonen ¿no? –dijo sonriendo ´´angelicalmente´´´.

-Travis, me da vergüenza pensar que me conoces desde hace tanto tiempo y no saber que tengo un plan. Me abochornas –dijo el ojiverde con una mano en el corazón. Agarro el hombro de Nico y con voz apenada dijo. –Vamos Nico, no quiere estar con gente que no cree en mi. Me haces mucho daño Stoll. Mucho.

Riendo Connor dijo:

-Anda Jackson deja de hacer estupideces y vamos –dijo, y se fue encaminando hacia la escuela.

Travis llamo a la puerta que daba a la clase. Se oyó un débil _pase_ y los chicos entraron ganándose un entrecejo fruncido por parte de su profesora de economía. Una señora de unos sesenta años regordeta y canosa con los ojos de color café.

-Como no iban a ser Jackson y compañía –dijo la señora García rodando los ojos -¿alguna escusa para hoy, chicos? O simplemente llegáis tarde porque os apetece.

-En realidad ía, veníamos con tiempo a clase ¿sabe? –Narraba Percy –pero sabe que paso –pregunto. La ía negó con la cabeza con desesperación. –Que pasamos delante de una frutería, y vimos que las manzanas tenían una pinta riquísima y pensamos ¿Por qué no elegimos una manzana para nuestra queridísima profesora de economía? –los gemelos y Nico asentían seriamente mientras narraba Percy, y los alumnos en clase tenían sonrisas divertidas en su rostro, además de que se podían oír alguna que otra risa débil por el salón. –Y claro uno no puede elegir una manzana, como elige un programa de televisión ¿verdad? –se dirigió a sus compañeros de clase, los cuales respondieron con coros de ´´no´´. Bueno pues nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para cogerle la manzana perfecta –dijo mientras sacaba una manzana roja de su bolsillo y la plantaba en la esquina de la mesa. –Y eso ha sido lo que a pasado.

-Nos perdona ía –dijeron los gemelos con el labio inferior sobresalido. –Por fa…

La ía cogió la manzana de la mesa y la examinó. La volvió a dejar en el mismo lugar de donde la recogió y miro al grupo de cuatro con cara seria.

-Esta vez pasa, solo porque me habéis traído el almuerzo ¿entendido? –pregunto la profesora al final con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por eso decimos que eres nuestra profesora favorita –dijo Nico agarrándola por los hombros y plantándola un sonoro beso en su cachete. Acción que siguieron los otros tres. La ía acabo con un rubor notorio en sus mejillas. El grupo se fue a sentar en las últimas filas, o más bien dejarse caer sobre sus sillas.

-Bueno después de este pequeño teatro –dijo la profesora un poco avergonzada por la escena que acababa de vivir. Antes de que pudiera interrumpir Percy por lo de ´´pequeño teatro´´, la profesora prosiguió –sigamos la clase chicos. Y _sin_ interrupciones –dijo mirando al fondo sur. Los aludidos levantaron las manos en signo de inocencia. La profesora se puso las gafas, las cuales estaban encima de la mesa y prosiguió la clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno gente aquí os dejo otro capitulo. Espero que disfruten y comenten (vamos si quieren jaja). No se con que frecuencia voy a poder actualizar, espero que pronto. Nos vemos pronto ;))<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

En la hora del almuerzo, el comedor estaba a rebosar de personas. Estaba distribuido por grupos. Se encontraban: los populares, los deportistas, las animadoras, los _frikies…_

Annabeth y su grupo de amigos se encontraban entre los normales, ni muy popular ni muy invisible. Mientras iban pasando entre las mesas, divisaron el grupo de Percy e inmediatamente Thalia se dirigió a ellos con paso decidido.

-Hola primo –dijo la punk agarrándole un mechón de pelo y tirándole un poco. Al instante Percy gruño por el dolor.

-Hola querida prima. Siempre es un placer verte –dijo el pelinegro mientras se frotaba en el lugar donde le habían tirado del pelo. Percy vio que detrás de Thalia venía Jason y le saludo chocando los puños. -¿Qué pasa enano?

-¿Enserio Percy? Solo eres mayor que yo por tres meses –dijo el rubio completamente molesto. Siempre le llamaba así y no le gustaba.

Al lado de los tres primos pasaron Annabeth, Piper, Hazel y Frank enfrascados en una conversación, así que no se dieron cuenta de dejar atrás a los hermanos Grace.

-Oye, y ahora que me fijo, ¿dónde está Katie? –pregunto Frank mientras la buscaba con la mirada sin tener éxito.

-A mi me dijo que tenía que hablar de una cosa con el profesor Rodrígez –contesto Annabeth, respondiendo la pregunta de Frank.

-¿Del ? –Pregunto Hazel -¿el profesor de lengua? –Annabeth asintió con la cabeza lentamente. – ¿Y de qué querrá hablar?

-¿La verdad? Ni puta idea –respondió Annabeth.

Los chicos encontraron una mesa al final del comedor, lo que les pareció increíble con el barullo de gente casi no se podía ver nada. Se sentaron y sacaron el almuerzo que guardaban en el interior de la mochila y se dispusieron a comer mientras entablaban una conversación.

* * *

><p>Jason, Thalia y Percy seguían hablando sin hacer caso a los demás. Los hermanos Grace le contaban a Percy como les iba en casa y le contaron que mal que cada vez gritaban mas pero que para ellos era normal. Percy asentía conforme le iban contando. A él también le gustaría que hubiera al menos una riña en su casa, pero su padre no se encontraba y sabia que eso a su madre le hacía daño.<p>

-Bueno Thalia, llevas aquí como… diez minutos y ni siquiera me has saludado –dijo Nico mientras fingía estar ofendido. La ojiazul se fue a sentar al lado de Nico, mientras este con el dedo índice se daba unos golpecitos en la mejilla. Thalia puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nico y le planto un sonoro beso en el cachete. Nico sonrió. –Así está mejor.

Jason y Percy carraspearon la garganta en signo de advertencia. A Nico se le esfumó la sonrisa y la punk deslizo los brazos del cuello de Nico a la par que ponía sus ojos en blanco.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal están? –se dirigió a los gemelos.

-Muy bien preciosa y ¿tu? –pregunto Connor para luego tomar un sorbo de su bebida naranja.

-Bien, un poco sobreprotegida pero bien –respondió Thalia mientras se levantaba del banco y se acercaba a su hermano abrazándole de lado por la cintura. Este le rodeo con el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Cómo que sobreprotegida? Solo te cuidamos porque te queremos –dijo Jason, apretándola un poco mas contra sí. Percy asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. Thalia rodo los ojos.

-Bueno cara de piña y Sparky ¿os quedáis a almorzar con nosotros? –pregunto Percy. Jason respondió que no que tenían que repasar para un examen y necesitaban a Annabeth. –Yo creo que en vez de cerebro, esa chica tiene un ordenador por cabeza.

-Bueno al menos piensas que es inteligente, pero ella en cambio dice que tienes la cabeza llenas de algas, cabeza de algas –dijo Thalia sonriendo.

-Y ¿Por qué será que me llama así? Nunca lo sabremos –Dijo el pelinegro con una mueca en su rostro.

-Venga chicos, nos vemos más tarde –dijo Jason, llevándose a su hermana hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Nico suspiro mientras veía como se alejaba Thalia. Dijo una palabra por lo bajo que solo escucho Percy, y este le dio un golpe en la cabeza por la palabra que había dicho.

-Es mi prima, ten cuidado con lo que dices ¿entendido? –dijo el ojiverde con enojo. Nico solo asintió con la cabeza mientras pegaba otro mordisco a su bocadillo. Los gemelos se reían porque a veces Percy actuaba como un padre para Thalia.

* * *

><p>-Entonces ¿lo habéis entendido? –pregunto Annabeth por millonésima vez en el almuerzo.<p>

-No –contesto simplemente Hazel –pero se hará lo que se pueda. Enserio Anni no te preocupes.

-No me llames Anni –mascullo la rubia.

Siguieron hablando hasta que Jason pudo divisar a Katie y aviso a sus amigos que iba hacia donde estaban ellos. La castaña se dirigía lentamente entre las mesas cuando Drew Tanaka la más popular y la ´´cara bonita´´ del instituto se paro frente a ella.

-Vaya, hola Sta. De las flores –dijo dulcemente Drew. Katie bajo la cabeza y la saludo débilmente. Casi inaudible. –¿Ya vienes de plantar el pepino que te dará placer esta noche? –todos sus amigos se rieron y alguna que otra risilla se oyó también por el comedor.

En un lado del salón un chico con vaqueros, una camiseta azul y chaqueta de cuero se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Katie envolviendo la cintura de la chica con su brazo y apegándola contra su pecho. Katie estaba sorprendida y tensa, con los ojos como platos y podía a ver competido contra un tomate y a ver ganado por diferencia. Levanto la cabeza para ver el rostro de Travis Stoll que le sonría con una sonrisa amistosa lo que hizo que se tranquilizara un poco. Su rostro se volvió lentamente hacia al frente donde se encontraba Drew Tanaka. Su expresión ya no era amistosa y relajada, sino enojada y con la mandíbula tensa.

-Primero de todo no la vuelvas a dirigirte así a ella en la vida ¿sí? –dijo Travis con voz baja y calmada. Drew asintió sin apartar la vista. –Segundo un pepino es una verdura, no una flor ¿lo tienes apuntado? –Drew volvió a asentir mientras tragaba duro. –Tercero –marcó Travis con los dedos –no necesita ningún tipo de _juguetito sexual_ para tener placer, porque para eso estoy yo –dijo el Stoll. A esto, Katie no sabía si podía estar más roja. Travis apretó el agarro que ejercía sobre la castaña acercándosela más a él. –Cuarto seguramente la que utiliza los _juguetitos aquí _eres tú porque nunca te han dado placer.

Drew interrumpió en esta parte con la cara roja de furia.

-Para empezar, me han dado mas placer de lo que tu en tu vida nunca vas a tener –dijo Drew apuntándole con su largo y puntiagudo dedo.

-Ósea que básicamente te estás llamando la ´´puta del colegio´´ -dijo Percy desde la mesa mientras pelaba tranquilamente una manzana. En este punto no se oía ni al aleteo de una mosca.

-¿Q..qu..que? –tartamudeo Drew –N..no…

-Entre tú y yo Drew, deja de intentar arreglarlo porque lo estas estropeando y acabas de hundirte más en el fango de lo que estabas –dijo Nico.

-Y por último –siguió Travis –quien se vuelva se las va a ver conmigo.

-Y con nosotros –respondieron el grupo de la mesa, que se componía por Connor, Nico y Percy.

Travis llevó a Katie a un pegado a él hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban sus amigos, los cuales estaban de pies (porque iban a ver ido a defender a su amiga pero no les dio tiempo) y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Cuando llegaron al lado de la mesa, Katie por fin pudo abrir la boca.

-Gracias –dijo en un susurro, con la cabeza mirando hacia el pecho del chico –por defenderme. Travis a un sin soltarse de ella, la agarro de la barbilla con delicadeza e hizo que la mirara a los ojos. Eran de un color castaño muy clarito, que con el sol parecían casi dorados. Travis bajo la cabeza quedando a escasos centímetros de los labios de Katie. Sus alientos se entremezclaron. Travis rozo sus labios con los de ella muy suavemente y pronuncio un débil de nada, preciosa y la beso tiernamente en los labios. No duro más de un segundo, pero la castaña se le derritieron las rodillas, sino fuera que estaba sujeta por los brazos musculosos del Stoll juraría que se hubiera caído. El castaño se separo a gran pesar de ella. La sonrió y la dejo confusa y de pie al lado de su mesa donde un segundo después se dejo sobre el banco tocándose los labios. Se volvió para ver a sus amigos ya sentados y con una ceja levantada preguntando con la mirada que acababa de ocurrir.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea –contesto simplemente Katie con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Cogió el almuerzo que se encontraba en la mochila y empezó a comer en silencio, sabiendo que toda la cafetería la observaba.

* * *

><p>-Pedazo espectáculo hermano –le palmeo la espalda Connor cuando Travis se sentó junto a él en el banco.<p>

-Simplemente no me gusta que se meten con ella ¿vale? –dijo el castaño. Su hermano levantó las manos en signo de rendición.

-Bien hecho –le contesto Percy sonriéndole. –Ademas de buen final –completo riéndose.

-Si –contesto Nico -¿Qué tal si vamos a fumar un cigarro? Para relajarnos.

-Sí, vamos lo necesito –dijo el ojiverde levantándose del asiento.

-Sí, pero esperad un momento –dijo Travis cogiendo la mochila y sacando un pedazo de papel y un boli azul

* * *

><p>En la mesa de Annabeth, no conversaban aun estaban completamente conmocionados por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Frank levanto la cabeza y veía como Percy y sus amigos se conducían hacia ellos e hizo señas con la cabeza a sus amigos para que se fijaran.<p>

Percy iba en cabeza y se dirigió a Thalia y le pregunto en un susurro para que solo ella la pudiera oír, si quería ir a fumar la cual asintió enseguida, diciendo que necesitaba un poco de aire. Los chicos fueron pasando y cuando Travis paso junto Katie le lanzo una notita. Esta enseguida la cogió y empezó a leerla rodeada de sus amigos menos de Thalia.

**Katie:**

**Perdóname por el espectáculo que eh causado y por la vergüenza que te eh hecho pasar. Enserio lo siento. Solo quería que te dejaran de molestar. Por cierto tienes unos labios muy dulces ;))**

** Travis.S.**

Katie se ruborizó en la última frase y sus amigos se mofaron de ella.

-Bueno basta –dijo totalmente roja como una fresa.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo entre risas Annabeth –me voy fuera con Thalia.

Los demás se quedaron dentro hablando con Katie, o… mejor dicho abochornándola.

Annabeth se dirigió por la puerta de salida trasera, solo para ver a Thalia fumar con Percy y su pandilla, así que decidió acercarse.

-¿Enserio, Thalia? ¿Fumando otra vez? –inquirió la rubia, cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? No… es que… -dijo Thalia intentando inventar una escusa.

-Pero déjala que disfrute. Ella no es una aburrida como otras ¿sabes? Ella sabe disfrutar un poquito de la vida –dijo Percy mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Aburrida –dijo Annabeth ofendida. La ojigris se puso recta y le miro directamente a los ojos.

-Annabeth ¿Qué vas hacer? –pregunto Thalia con un poquito de pánico en su voz. Nunca se sabía lo que podía hacer la rubia cuando se ponía así.

-¿Yo? Nada –dijo. Se acerco a Percy el cual sonreía con suficiencia. Le agarró de la muñeca y acerco sus labios al cigarrillo para inspirar el humo. Percy estaba mirándola embobado por la imagen mental que estaba recreando en su mente. Annabeth se separo del cigarro, y cogió la nuca de Percy para acercarlo a su rostro. Sus labios estaban a milímetros. El pelinegro cerro los ojos y abrió los labios por puro instinto. Al ver esto, Annabeth sonrió y dejo escapar el humo en la boca de Percy el cual gimió queriendo un poco más. Se separo de él aun sonriendo, y se dirigió al interior del instituto, dejando atrás a un Percy boquiabierto y muy caliente.

* * *

><p>-Vaya, Annabeth me acabas de sorprender –dijo Thalia, mientras se reía a un recordando la cara de su primo. –¿Desde cuando fumas?<p>

-Es un secreto, y seguramente te sorprenderé aún mas –dijo solamente y siguió caminando seguida de Thalia que no paraba de hacer preguntas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí os dejo otro capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten enserio. Por ciero si tardo en subir no se preocupen no tengo pensado dejar la nove, lo que pasa es que tengo un monton de exámenes y deberes. Hasta la próxima ;))<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Percy se encontraba tirado en su cama escuchando música de alguna cadena sin importancia de la radio. Nada más llegar a casa, había saludado a su madre que se encontraba en la cocina y se había subido a su cuarto para tirar la mochila con los libros en el suelo. Hoy decididamente no iba a hacer nada. Se oyeron unos pasos que subían por las escaleras y alguien toco la puerta del dormitorio. Su madre entro en el cuarto limpiándose las manos en el delantal. Se dirigió con paso lento hacia su hijo mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de la oreja. Sus ojos verdes azulados estaban rodeaos de pequeñas arrugas, que la hacían ser una mujer muy guapa, eso es lo que decía Percy a su madre cada vez que le decía que ya estaba vieja. Le tuvo a los veintidós años y ahora tenía treinta y nueve, para nada estaba vieja. Ella era la mujer más hermosa del planeta para él.

-Percy cariño –dijo Sally sentándose en el borde de la cama. Le toco la parte inferior de la pierna para que la prestara atención. –Percy… -al no hacerla caso le pellizco en el gemelo. Su hijo chillo con voz aguda e inmediatamente se tapo la boca con la cara roja.

-Mama –se quejo como un niño pequeño. –Me has hecho daño, jo… -dijo haciendo pucheros, frotándose donde le habían hecho daño. -¿Por qué me has hecho eso?

-Porque no me hacías caso. Te llamaba porque el vino a pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué tipo de favor? –pregunto Percy sentándose en la cama. Estaba cansado y quería echarse un rato a ´´descansar los ojos´´.

-Pues me ha pedido que si podías arreglarle el coche, ya que se teda bien la mecánica y eso –dijo Sally colocándole el pelo para atrás, como cuando era un niño . –Ah, y me ha dicho que te pagara algo por repararlo, ¿Qué dices cariño?

-No se mama, iba a arreglar mi moto que se ha estropeado y… -antes de que acabara la frase su madre le interrumpió.

-Hijo, si le arreglas el coche conseguirás algo de dinero para tu moto por si falta alguna pieza, ya sabes que me gustaría darte más dinero pero no puedo, cielo. –dijo acariciándole la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

Percy la cogió de la mano y se apoyo más en ella. Podría parecer un chico malo y todo lo que quisieran pero seguía siendo el niño de su mama y siempre será así.

-Está bien mama, está bien –dijo Percy sonriendo a su madre. -¿Esta abajo?

-Sí, está en el salón esperando haber que decías.

-Dile que ya voy, que me pongo el mono y bajo.

-Ahora le digo cariño. –respondió Sally, levantándose de la cama alisándose el delantal. –Date prisa ¿vale? –se agacho un poco y le planto un beso en la mejilla, para después con el dedo gordo frotarle la mejilla para quitarle el poco de pintalabios que había en su carrillo.

-No –respondió su hijo con sorna y pesadez. Se levanto de la cama frotándose la cara con las manos. Se dirigió al armario para coger su mono azul con algunas manchas de grasa que no se pudieron lavar colgado de la percha. Su madre salió por la puerta no antes sin advertirle, que si su ropa estaba sucia que la tirara a lavar al cubo de la ropa, Percy lo único que hizo fue rodar los ojos. Se cambio sus vaqueros por el mono y su camisa por una camiseta sin mangas blancas. Tiro la ropa al cubo como había dicho su madre, no la quería enfadar porque realmente le daba miedo. Gracias a Dios que no le reñía mucho porque sino seguramente hubiera muerto hace tiempo. Abrió su cómoda y saco un especie de tela blanca muy sucia y se la coloco en el bolsillo trasero. Salió de la habitación para encontrar al y a su madre manteniendo una conversación.

-Hola muchacho, ¿Qué tal estas? –dijo su vecino extendiéndole la mano. Percy le respondió y contesto con un _todo bien, señor._ –Bueno entonces por lo que veo ¿me arreglaras el coche? –Percy asintió con la cabeza. –Estupendo te lo agradezco mucho, Percy. Enserio. Lo que te puedo pagar serian 120 euros ¿te parece bien?

-¡Oh! Si si no se preocupe con eso me llega, aunque lo hubiera hecho sin que me pagara nada pero necesito el dinero. Lo siento. –explico Percy. Lo decía enserio, no le gustaba que le pidieran un favor y luego le tuvieran que pagar.

-No seas tonto, chico –dijo palmeándole el hombre – ¿te vienes conmigo o te espero en mi garaje?

-Vaya yendo, señor yo tengo que coger la caja de herramientas.

-Está bien.

-Ven Frederick, te acompaño a la puerta –dijo Sally. El vecino asintió en signo de aprobación. –Ahora te lo mando para allá.

-Bueno Sally, luego Atenea te explica mejor lo de la cena. Hasta luego. –Se despidió el y salió por la puerta. Sally cerró la puerta y se giro para quedarse enfrentada con su hijo, el cual estaba enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué cena, madre? –pregunto su hijo cruzando los brazos.

-Luego te explico cuando vuelvas, que se me quema la comida–dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

-Pero cuéntamelo –exigió Percy siguiendo a su madre. Se apoyo con el hombro contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Su madre que estaba enfrente de la vitrocerámica cocinando algo, se giro con una espumadera y entrecerrando los ojos en dirección de su hijo.

-He dicho que se me quema la comida. Y tú, ve a arreglar el coche de Frederick ¿entendido? –le dijo su madre acercándose con la espumadera.

-Per…

-¿Entendido? –interrumpió a su hijo con la misma calma que antes, lo que asustaba a su hijo. Le daba miedo que le castigara sin sus tortitas azules durante tres días. Aunque no lo pareciera era una tortura.

-¡Si, madre! –grito Percy e hizo el saludo militar antes de dar un beso a su madre en la mejilla. Sally sonrió con tristeza ante las tonterías de su hijo. Se hacía grande pero siempre será su nene pequeño. –Te quiero.

-Yo también cariño.

Percy salió de la cocina para buscar sus herramientas que se encontraban el garaje en la balda de arriba. No sabía porque las había colocado ahí esta mañana después de estar con ellas, si luego las tenía que volver a coger. Una vez recogidas se fue a despedir de su madre. Salió de su casa para ir a la de su vecino. Toco tres veces la puerta con el puño. Esperó unos instantes y abrió una mujer con unos pocos años más que su madre. Tenía un rostro delicado con algunas pocas arrugas, pero que no la hacían parecer fea sino lo contrario, una persona que ha vivido mucho y muy inteligente. Sus ojos eran grises y tenía el pelo rubio aun sin ninguna cana en el recogido en un moño con algún que otro mecho suelto.

-Hola –saludo Percy educadamente -¿Cómo esta?

-Hola Percy, muy bien ¿y tú? –preguntó su vecina haciéndolo pasar al interior de la casa. Siempre le había impresionado su hogar, se notaba que tenían suficiente dinero. Sus casas se parecían pero desde luego no eran iguales. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venia porque su marido me había pedido que le arreglara el coche –se explico torpemente frotándose el cuello mostrándose incómodo.

-Creía que lo iba a llevar al mecánico.

-No lo sé señora, el acaba de venir y me lo ha pedido. Pero si le molesta que yo lo arregle le puedo decir de un taller muy bueno.

-Oh no no. No decía eso. Ven que te digo donde está el garaje. Creo que Frederick ya está allí entonces. –dijo la abriéndose paso a la cocina donde había otra puerta. Percy supuso que es ahí donde estaba el garaje.

-Gracias –dijo Percy .Abrió la puerta dejando atrás a la sumida en sus pensamientos. Dentro del garaje se encontró al con su coche negro.

-Hola chico. Ven aquí. –dijo haciendo señas para que se uniera a él. Levanto el capo y le indico que mirara dentro. - ¿Qué tal lo ves?

-Pff… pues… está un poco hecho mierda con perdón por la palabra señor –dijo dejando de mirar el motor y sus demás con ponientes para girar y observar el rostro de su vecino. Su cara se contrajo en una mueca. Se notaba que nada malo quería que le pasara a su coche. Percy suspiro y agacho la cabeza para volver su mirada a los ojos azules del . –Pero creo que lo puedo arreglar. No se preocupe. –Su cara mostro signos de alivio y relajación.

-Gracias Percy –dijo palmeándole la espalda –te dejo solo para que trabajes agusto. –Percy asintió y vio como Frederick salió por la puerta. Se apoyo contra el coche y se dispuso a comenzar, porque tenía bastante trabajo por delante.

* * *

><p>-Bueno y Pipes ¿Qué quería tu madre? ¿Por qué te saco así de clase? –pregunto Hazel pintándose las uñas de las manos de color morado.<p>

-Pues simplemente porque esta como una regadera –dijo Piper echada en la cama de Annabeth, poniéndose en la cara un cojín y suspirando ruidosamente en el.

-No hables así de mama –le reprendió su hermana.

-Pero si es verdad Silena. No es normal que nos saque de medio de clases para hacer una sesión de fotos de estúpida.

-Encima te quejas –le respondió Thalia –al menos perdiste clases. Creo que deberías en todo caso agradecerla.

-Exacto hermana –le dio la razón a Thalia peinándose el cabello negro hacia atrás. –Bueno, cambiando de tema. Me ha contado un pajarito que pasó algo interesante en la hora del almuerzo.

Las chicas menos Katie empezaron a reírse. La amante de las plantas se cruzo de brazos poniéndose roja.

-No tiene gracia-chillo enfadada –puto twitter –murmuro por lo bajo lo que causo más risas por parte de sus amigas. –No se para que nos reunimos en tu casa Annabeth para contarnos cosas, si ya con twitter se sabe todo. Además no quiero hablar del tema.

-Oh… vamos porfa porfa –suplico Piper juntando sus manos y sacando un poco del labio inferior.

-Y luego dices que no te pareces a tu madre, Pipes. Te encanta cotillear al igual que tu hermana.-reía Annabeth

Silena y Piper sintiéndose ´´ofendidas´´ e ´´indignadas´´ cogieron el primer cojín que tuvieran cerca y se lo tiraron con fuerza a la cara. La rubia se cayó de espaldas por el impacto, lo que ocasiono risas histéricas por todo el cuarto.

-No tiene ni puta gracia –se levanto del suelo frotándose la espalda.

-Sí, si que la tiene –siguió riendo Hazel.

-Bueno volviendo al tema del almuerzo –dejo caer Thalia como si nada –venga cuéntanos. No te hagas de rogar –dijo haciendo un berrinche.

Katie siguió escuchando suplicas durante cinco minutos largos, hasta que al final les conto como se sintió cuando la beso. Las chicas la escucharon con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

-Así que te gusta –sentencio Silena –por Dios que romántico –dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho y tumbándose en la cama.

-¿Qué? –dijo katie riendo –yo nunca dije que me gustara.

-Si Kat sigue diciéndote eso –le contesto Annabeth.

-Mira quien fue a hablar aquí –dijo Thalia disimulándolo con tos falsa.

-Annabeth, ¿Qué nos tienes que contar? –dijo pícaramente Hazel.

-¿Yo? Nada ¿Qué coño estás diciendo Thalia?-Dijo con tono de enojo la rubia frunciendo el ceño en dirección a su amiga punk.

-¿Yo? Pues digo que no he sido la que ha zorreado a Percy con un cigarro –dijo Thalia quitando alguna suciedad de la uña sin ponerle mucha importancia a lo que acababa de decir. Annabeth tenía los ojos como platos mirando a Thalia. Las demás chicas estaban igual que la rubia pero no mirando a Thalia sino a Annabeth y con la boca abierta.

-¿As zorreado con Percy Jackson? –susurro Silena –que fuerte…

-Yo no le zorree –contesto Annaeth.

-¿Ah no? –pregunto Katie con suspicacia, pincandola con el dedo índice en el brazo.

-No…si… o sea no…. Bueno si ¡sí! Pero me llamo aburrida, y como que pude hacer parecer una cosa muy común en obscena -dijo tirando los brazos al aire por haberlo confesado –y nadie me llama asi. Y lo deje cachondo y ya.

-Dirás bastante ¿no? Porque se le podía ver como el humo se le escapaba de las orejas de lo caliente que estaba –dijo Thalia riéndose con las demás chicas. Al principio Annabeth no se reía pero se fue contagiando de sus amigas y acabo riéndose con ella agarrándose el estomago de tanto reírse.

-Bueno es verdad, puede que me pasara un poco pero su cara no tenía precio.

-Ay… pobrecito jugaste con sus sentimientos -dijo Silena en tono de compasión.

-Sil, el problema es que Percy no quería que jugase con sus sentimientos, sino con otra cosa –dijo Katie riéndose seguida unos momentos por las otras con la cara roja de la risa.

-Por Dios chicas sois un año más pequeña que yo, pero desde luego sois más guarras que la jefa aquí –dijo apuntándose Silena así misma.

-Oh cállate hermana, ni que fueras una santa, que bien se te oye a veces en casa cuando no está ni papa ni mama ¿eh? –dijo Piper lanzándole una almohada.

¡Piper! –Chillo Silena totalmente ruborizada lanzándole otro cojín -¡cállate!

Desde ese momento la habitación de Annabeth se convirtió en un campo de batalla con almohadas como armas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí os dejo otro nuevo capitulo y espero que lo disfruten enserio. Bueno espero que nos veamos pronto. Hasta luego.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Frederick subía por las escaleras con una bandeja de bocadillos de los que parecían hechos de jamón york y queso fundido. Llego a la puerta de la habitación de su hija donde se oían seguramente los cotilleos de Annabeth y sus amigas. Cogió la bandeja con una mano y llamo a la puerta.

-¡Pase! –se oyó desde el otro extremo.

Frederick abrió la puerta. Nada más abrir un poco, sus fosas nasales se quejaron por el exceso de perfume que había en el cuarto.

-Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal andan? –Dijo asomando la cabeza –les he traído un aperitivo por cortesía de la Chase ¿les apetece?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Thalia se levanto de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta completamente para arrancarle de la mano la bandeja llena de bocadillos.

-Gracias , me moría de hambre. ¿Seguro que usted y su mujer no han sido sirvientes de alguna mansión? –dijo Thalia con la boca llena.

-Seguro Thalia, creo que nos acordaríamos –respondió el padre de Annabeth con una sonrisa. A Frederick siempre le había extrañado como es que su hija y esta chica hubieran acabado siendo amigas con lo diferentes que eran. Increiblemente ya se había acabado el bocadillo.

-Gracias por la comida, y disculpe a Thalia por sus modales –se disculpo Hazel levantándose de la cama, cuando llego al lado de de la punk un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Au! –Se quejo -¿pero qué te pasa? –pregunto frotándose las costillas con la mano libre que le sobraba, porque con la otra sujetaba la bandeja con el resto de los bocadillos.

-Se un poco educada Thalia –murmuro por lo bajo Hazel.

Thalia rodo los ojos.

-Si si, lo que sea-dijo quitando importancia con la mano – perdone .

-Tranquila Thalia, está todo bien.

-Pues arreglado, a otro asunto ¿contenta? –le pregunto Thalia a Hazel. Esta última dio un resoplido muy poco femenino y se volvió a sentar, seguida por Thalia que se ´´dejo caer´´ sobre la cama.

La punk dejo la bandeja con los bocadillos en el centro para que todas agarraran uno. Cogieron una cada una menos Thalia que ya se había comido el suyo.

-Oye, ¿y ese de quién es? –pregunto Piper, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que miraran a la bandeja que tenía aun un bocadillo más.

-Mmmm, no se –tarareo Annabeth –espera un momento ¡Papa! –grito.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Frederick marchando por el pasillo. Ninguna de las chicas se había dado cuenta de se había ido de la habitación.

-¡Aquí sobra un bocadillo! ¡¿Es tuyo?! –siguió gritando la rubia, lo que provoco que Katie cogiera un pedazo de bocadillo con los dedos y se lo metiera a traición en la boca para que dejara de chillar. Annabeth se atraganto y empezó a toser. Una vez que paro, fulmino con la mirada a su amiga quien puso cara de inocente, y señalo con el dedo índice a la que estaba a su lado. La señalada ni cuenta se dio ya que estaba bastante entretenida comiendo. –ya, ya…

-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Ese debe de ser de Percy, lo habré subido sin querer! –grito Frederick desde su despacho que se encontraba al final del pasillo. -¡Se lo das por mi! –No espero respuesta ya que siguió hablando -¡Gracias cariño, te quiero!

Annabeth se levanto de un salto de la cama, mientras que por atrás reían sus amigas por su reacción. Fue por el pasillo medio corriendo hasta entrar por la puerta del despacho de su padre.

-Sabes hija, la gente con educación antes de entrar, llama a la puerta –dijo su padre, pasando una página de algún libro de la estantería.

-Qué pena, ahora soy una maleducada. Que deshonra debo de ser para ustedes padre –dijo con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos. -¿Qué hace aquí Percy, papa? –Pregunto serenamente – Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué le habéis hecho un bocadillo?

Frederick giro su rostro para encontrarse con los orbes grises desafiantes de su hija. _Se parece tanto a su madre _pensó _pobre del chico con el que este._ Enarco una ceja ante la última pregunta.

-Para que no tenga hambre –respondió y volvió a su libro buscando la información que necesitaba.

-¿Y por qué iba a tener hambre? ¿No le dan de comer en su casa o algo? Por que perdona que te lo diga querido padre, pero se nota que está bien alimentado.

-¿Cómo te fijas no hija? –pregunto pícaramente Frederick, escondiendo una sonrisa tras el libro.

¡Papa! –dijo escandalizada Annabeth. Frederick se rio con ganas, ya no intentaba ocultarlo. La rubia lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Que hablara con sus amigas de chicos era normal, aceptable. Pero con su padre ni de coña, le daba vergüenza era… su padre.

-Me está arreglando el coche, y tu madre le ha hecho un bocadillo por si tiene hambre, ya está.

-¿Y por qué no lo has llevado al taller?

-Por que le vi esta mañana arreglando su moto, y pensé que a lo mejor necesitaba dinero para alguna pieza o algo –respondió Frederick, cerrando el libro y volviendo a colocarlo en su sitio. –Y cuando termine le daré el dinero por su trabajo. Y ahora si eres tan amable bájale el bocadillo. –Dijo mientras daba pequeños empujones para que su hija saliera del cuarto.

-Per… -fue interrumpida por su padre.

-Gracias –dijo cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

Annabeth giro sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Entro como alma que lleva al diablo en la habitación para coger el bocadillo.

-Ey, ¿qué pasa? –pregunto Katie.

-Nada, ahora vuelvo y os cuento.

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza. Annabeth se encamino para salir de la habitación, pero antes de que saliera, se detuvo por que la llamaron.

-¿Si?

-Tengo una pregunta muy importante para ti Annabeth –dijo Silena –es muy importante ¿preparada?

Annabeth asintió.

-Crees…crees ¿Qué esto tendrá muchas calorías? Pregunto levantando el becadillo aun sin tocar. Las chicas bufaron y rodaron los ojos antes la estúpida pregunta -¿Qué? Enserio a ver si me va a engordar. Me tengo que mantener en mi perfecta línea.

-Tranquila Silena, te lo puedes comer –respondió Annabeth. Silena al parecer más relajada pego un mordisco y cerró los ojos de placer – solo tiene 400 calorías –dijo con malicia. La chica abrió los ojos, y empezó a toser después de haber escupido encima de la cama y miro de muy mala manera a Annabet –Upss… -dijo dándose la vuelta para irse. –No se te olvide recoger lo que has dejado encima de mi cama. Oh cuando duermas, entrare en tu habitación y te untare la cara de grasa para que te salgan granos. Estas advertida. –la amenazo mientras bajaba tranquilamente por las escaleras.

Al llegar a la planta baja oyó de fondo un _zorra _y un _por el amor de Dios Silena, que era broma. Comete el puto bocadillo _y una respuesta que sonó como un_ ah…_ muy avergonzado.

* * *

><p><em>Un poco más. Un poco más. Otra vuelta… y ya. <em>Percy suspiro apoyándose en el coche. Le falto una pieza, pero ya se lo diría más tarde al . Cogió el trapo que tenía en el bolsillo del trasero y se limpio las manos llenas de grasa en el. De repente la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el garaje se abrió de un portazo y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que un bocadillo salió disparado directamente hacia su rostro. Se agarro de la nariz que es donde había impactado el bocadillo y se arrodillo para cogerlo. Un _sándwich _de jamón y queso fundido casi le mata, pero no iba a dejarlo ahí tirado, se lo iba a comer porque era un chico en crecimiento y porque la vida estaba hecha para comer. Levanto la vista aun con la mano en la nariz y arrodillado, para poder admirar un par de piernas largas y bronceadas.

-Vaya nena, menuda bienvenida. Me ha gustado el castigo del bocadillo volador rompe caras, es mejor que el del látigo de la indiferencia. Vamos mejorando. –dijo Percy incorporándose, tocándose la nariz con cuidado. –Por cierto buena puntería.

-Gracias, estuve practicando –respondió Annabeth, sonriendo falsamente.

-¿Con una diana?

-Si, con una foto tuya en la puerta y lanzándole dardos.

-Me siento halagado –dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo con su característica sonrisa torcida, que según las chicas decían que era la sonrisa ´´moja bragas´´.

-¿A si? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Annabeth, enarcando una ceja rubia y cruzándose de brazos. Percy miro atentamente cuando la rubia cruzo los brazos ya que sus pechos subieron mostrando más carne.

-Pues… -volvió su mirada hacia la de ella –porque soy tan importante para ti, que hasta tienes una foto mía. Es para sentirse muy halagado.

Annabeth frunció los labios y se irguió a lo que Percy volvió a fijar sus ojos en el mismo lugar que antes.

-No te creas tan importante, Jackson. Ah, y mis ojos se encuentran aquí arriba –dijo señalando donde se encontraban.

-Me he dado cuenta Chase, pero a mí me gusta lo que tienes más abajo –dijo sin apartar los ojos de sus pechos. –Y tienen muy buena pinta.

-Pues que pena que nunca vayas a probarlos ¿verdad? –dijo Annabeth mordiéndose los labios y mirándolo con ´´pena´´.

-La vida es muy larga –dijo volviendo a su mirada. –Y pueden pasar muchísimas cosas.

-Sí, bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿Qué le pasa al coche? –dijo acercándose al viejo auto e inclinándose para mirar donde se encontraba el motor.

Percy aprovecho para mirar su trasero, y se mordió los labios. _Pero como puede estar tan buena_ pensó. Se coloco detrás de ella acorralándola a ella en medio del coche y el. La presiono un poco mas contra el auto, y la rubia dejo escapar un pequeño gemido por la sorpresa.

Annabeth sentía su miembro cada vez más prieto contra ella, lo que hizo que tragase la saliva duramente.

-Y… ¿Qué le pasa? –dijo en un murmuro, que solo Percy, por la distancia la hubiera podido oir.

Percy puso el pecho contra la espalda de ella, y acerco su boca a la oreja. Esto produjo que al instante Annabeth sintiera un calor repentino por todo su cuerpo, en especial en una parte.

-Es el motor, está fallando y algunas tuercas están sueltas y solo había que apretarlas –dijo susurrando en su oído. Los ojos de Annabeth se oscurecieron tenía mucho calor, y el no la estaba ayudando sino todo lo contrario.

La rubia se giro como pudo para quedar cara a cara con él. Vio sus ojos y estaban de un verde oscuro, parecían una tormenta, y le gustaba como se veía ahora. El pelo despeinado de seguro por la frustración de reparar el auto, la camisa de tirantes blanca manchada de grasa y sudada pero que hacían que se marcaran sus definidos músculos. Le paso las manos por los brazos notando como sus músculos se ponían rígidos. Llego hasta el cuello y le cogió del pelo acercando su rostro al suyo. Las bocas estaban a centímetros y sus alientos se entremezclaban. Percy puso sus manos en las caderas de Annabeth y cada apretaba y la acercaba mas así por la excitación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Annabeth se acercó más a sus labios, rozándolos brevemente.

-Nunca va a pasar –susurro en sus labios, y acto seguido lo empujo. Salió disparada por la puerta que estaba abierta y cualquiera les podía a ver visto. _Necesito llamar a Luke _pensó.

Percy se quedo en el garaje confundido por unos segundos. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrio.

Le estaba empezando a coger gusto a este juego que se traían.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí va otro y espero que lo disfruten y me encantan los comentarios enserio, aunque sean pocos los aprecio. Nos vemos y buena lectura<strong>


End file.
